Assaulted
by cinderella9056
Summary: When her husband becomes violent and hurts Robin Who will she turn to. What will happen between them? How will she deal with what happened to her? Who will stand beside her? Why did he become violent in the first place? This story has rape in it & those of you who wonder why I do so many rape or abuse stories you usually write about what you know I was raped & abused Read & Review
1. Chapter 1

ASSAULTED

CHAPTER ONE

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters that you recognize

A/N: I stopped watching the show years ago when Jason and Robin broke up so I am not up to date on it so please bear with me if I don't get it exactly right. If you are a fan of Patrick's this story is not for you, it has to do with rape so if that bothers you do not read any further. This takes place in 2011

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

When Patrick arrived home late again for the third night in a row, Robin wondered what was going on. She had called the hospital hours ago and he had already left and this wasn't the first time this had happened. After the mess with Lisa Niles she had thought Patrick wouldn't cheat on her again but it looked like that's what he was doing and tonight she was going to find out.

When Patrick walked in the door Robin was pissed, she had dinner ready hours ago and she knew he wasn't at the hospital, "Where have you been, Patrick?"

"At the hospital." Patrick said not knowing that lie wouldn't fly anymore, for the last three nights that is what he said and she knew he wasn't there, tonight she was going to call him on that lie. She was done letting him get away with lying to her.

"No you weren't. I called the hospital hours ago and they told me you had already left so where were you or who were you with? The last three nights you have lied to me about being at the hospital when you weren't so where were you?"

"Robin, don't start. It's none of your business." Patrick said agitated.

"None of my business! You are my husband, it is my business. I want to know if you are cheating on me again. Is that what's going on? I won't put up with it again. Once was more than enough."

"Are you threatening me? Who else would put up with a HIV+ wife?" Patrick was mad how dare she threaten him.

A hurt Robin asked, "Patrick, how could you say that to me? I have put up with your shit for years but if that is how you feel I want you to leave."

"The hell I will. You are mine." Patrick roughly grabbed Robin and slapped her across the face and then he kissed her. "You will learn what I say goes."

She held her cheek where he had slapped her; she was shocked when he hit her and then disgusted when he kissed her. She pulled back away from him and started to walk down the hallway to their bedroom. She was going to take Emma and leave; she was not going to put up with getting hit by Patrick or anyone. She opened her dresser to take out some clothes not knowing Patrick had followed her.

"What do you think you are doing?" An angry Patrick demanded.

"I'm leaving and taking Emma with me." She calmly told him.

Patrick got angrier. "You are not leaving me again Robin. I won't stand for it." He grabbed her and tossed her down on the bed and got on top of her. She pushed him and he slapped her across the face again. "You will learn your place." He said as he ripped open her blouse and started feeling her breasts.

"Patrick don't do this. NO, I don't want this. Don't do this!" Robin said as she realized he was about to rape her. She started fighting him hard but he was stronger. She kept telling him no. He pulled down her skirt and hit her in the stomach when she tried to get away. He pinned her to the bed and pulled down his pants and boxers and took one of the condoms he kept in his pants out and he held her down and raped her. She kept telling him no and fighting him. This was exciting him taking her like this when he comes he stays hard and puts on the other condom in his pants and raped her again. He fell to the side of the bed holding onto her so she couldn't get away. But he soon fell asleep and Robin stretched and realized her arm had to be broken. But she was more worried about getting away with Emma. She got off the bed careful not to wake him up and got something to wear and took them to Emma's room and dressed and got Emma out of her bed and grabbed her torn clothes, her purse and keys and headed out. As the door closed Patrick woke up and realized Robin was not next to him. He went to Emma's room and found it empty he then heard Robin's car start, he ran through the house to the door and threw it open he noticed Robin backing out of the drive he ran toward her car to stop her but is too late Robin hightails it into the night.

Where can she go? She thinks. Where can she feel safe from Patrick? Not the hospital that's for sure. She thought maybe Mac, no Patrick would look there first, and then it hits her, Jason.

Robin drove to Harbor View Towers and got Emma out of the car and carried her with her good arm to the elevator and went to the top floor. She walked off the elevator and saw the guards. They are shocked at Robin's appearance. Milo who was one of Sonny's most trusted guards immediately stepped forward to take Emma and Max another of Sonny's most trusted guards knocked on the door and opened Jason's door. She could hear Sonny, "This better be good we are in a meeting."

Max holds the door open as Milo brought in Emma followed by a disheveled Robin. Jason and Sonny race over to her seeing the red marks and bruises and the arm that had to be broken.

"What happened sweetheart? Who did this to you?" Sonny was going to kill whoever hurt his sister.

Jason was angry at seeing Robin like this and it hurt his heart to see her with a blank look on her face. "Do you want me to call Patrick?" Jason asked, he personally had no use for him, but he was her husband.

"No, please no, he will hurt me again!" Robin begged scared.

An angry Jason gently asked Robin, "Did Patrick do this to you, Robin?"

"Yes, he hit me, raped me and broke my arm." Robin started to cry and Jason took her in his arms careful of her arm. He was going to kill Patrick for hurting Robin like this.

Emma knew something was wrong with her mother. "Momma, Momma hurt?"

Robin pulled out of Jason's arms and looked at her daughter. "Emma, Momma will be, okay. Emma needs to lie down. Is Sam here?" She told Jason.

"She moved out a few days ago." Jason told Robin.

"Oh, I didn't know. Can Emma lie down?" Robin asked.

"Yes she can." Jason paused and said. "We need to take you to the hospital, Robin."

"Patrick will be there." She was scared.

"I know, but I will be there, he won't touch you Robin, and Sonny can stay here with Emma." He gently told Robin not wanting to scare her. She was scared enough.

"You won't leave me?" She asked Jason.

"No, not for a minute." Jason promised.

"What if he tries to take Emma?" She asked.

"Milo, Max and I won't let him, Robin. He won't come anywhere near Emma, I promise." Sonny told his shattered little sister. "Besides if he is stupid enough to come here they can take him out of here in a body bag."

Robin smiled even though she knew he was serious. "Alright, Emma stay with Uncle Sonny and do what he says and Momma will be back soon. Okay? Be good girl for Uncle Sonny."

"Okay Momma."

Jason guided Robin out the door and into the elevator and down to the garage where they took the suburban and he called for his men to meet him at the hospital fast.

Let me know what you think in a review!


	2. Chapter 2

ASSAULTED

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: I stopped watching the show years ago when Jason and Robin broke up. So I am not up to date of all the goings on in Port Charles, so please bear with me if I don't get it exactly right. If you are a fan of Patrick Drake's do not read this story, it has to do with rape so if that bothers you do not read any further. Takes place in 2011 PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

CHAPTER TWO

Robin and Jason arrived at the hospital parking lot. Jason had told his men to meet them there, his men were waiting for Jason and his orders, when he got there. Jason told his men that they were to protect Robin from Patrick Drake at all costs, he was not to get near her under any circumstances. Robin at that moment didn't care if they killed Patrick after what he had done to her. She had enough she wanted to fight back. She wanted Patrick to pay for what he did to her. The five men surrounded Robin and Jason.

Jason was next to her walking having his hand on her back careful not to frighten or hurt her. She had been hurt enough; by her husband, of all people. Jason was livid that Patrick hurt Robin like this. He wanted to hurt him back. Patrick was going to pay for hurting Robin. He swore to himself he would make Patrick pay for what he did to Robin. He knew Sonny felt the same way he did.

Robin tensed up as they got closer to the ER entrance of the hospital. She knew she had to do this and knew Jason wouldn't leave her side, she knew she was safe. Jason would keep her safe.

Robin, Jason and the guards walked into the ER and a nurse came up to them. Everyone knew who Robin was. "Dr. Scorpio-Drake what happened to you?"

Robin took a deep breath and told the nurse, "My husband beat me, raped me and broke my arm."

The nurse was shocked after all Patrick was a doctor at the hospital. "Patrick Drake did this?"

"Yes he did. Can you page Dr. Monica Quartermaine to come down here to treat Robin?" Jason asked.

Knowing who Robin was and who Jason Morgan was she decided to make the call. The nurse first took them to a private room and left them there to make the call to Dr. Quartermaine. You hear a feminine voice paging Dr. Quartermaine to ER. The nurse then went back in with Robin and Jason and asked Robin if there was anything that she could do for Robin. She also informed Robin she had to make the call to the police and have an officer come to the hospital and talk to her about what happened. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

No, thank you." Robin told the nurse.

"I will leave you alone for right now. I'll be back in later to check on you." The nurse said before she left.

"How are you holding up, Robin?" Jason was concerned.

"I'm scared Jason. I'm scared of what Patrick will do to me when I return home. I want him out of there. I don't want to be afraid to go home and I am, rather Patrick is there or not, I am still afraid to go to that house where Patrick raped me. But where else am I going to go? I have to go home and chances are Patrick will be released on bail if he is even arrested tonight. What am I going to do Jason?" Robin was very upset.

"You and Emma are going to stay with me at the Penthouse, that way I can keep you safe from Patrick."

"Jason are you sure? What about Sam?"

"Sam is out of the picture and even if she wasn't I would still be doing this. I want you and Emma to stay with me."

"Thank you, Jason."

"I will have guards on you and Emma that way Patrick won't get near you and no one can use you against me or Sonny."

"I know." For once Robin wasn't going to mind having guards on her or Emma.

Monica opened the door and came in followed by Nurse Jennings. Monica was shocked to find Robin and Jason there.

"I was told to come here for a rape. Robin, who raped you?" Monica was very concerned now this was someone she cared about.

"Patrick."

"Patrick? What happened?" Monica wanted to know.

"He was late coming home for the third night in a row and I asked him about it, he lied to me about where he had been, I asked him if he was cheating on me again and he lost it. After he slapped me I went down to our bedroom to pack, he threw me down on the bed and he tore my clothes off and raped me twice, I told him no to stop and he didn't. I told him, no, to stop and he wouldn't." Robin was sobbing by now.

Jason tried to comfort her, he rubbed her back and reassured her that she was safe now, that he wouldn't let Patrick hurt her again.

Monica carefully walked up to Robin. "Robin, Jason is right you are safe here. We need to do a rape kit on you and we need to x-ray that arm that you are holding. Jason can wait outside."

"NO!" Both Robin and Jason protested.

Jason said calmer, "I promised Robin I would not leave her. And I won't."

"Monica, I need him to stay." Robin told her, "I feel safe with him here."

"Okay, he can stay." Monica said after she took a moment to think about it. Robin needed to feel safe after what she had been through.

"Okay, let's do this. I want to get this over with." Robin said determined to see this through.

"I want you to go to x-ray first and then I will do the kit on you, okay?" Monica said wanting Robin to feel comfortable about what was going on.

"Okay." Robin was edgy. She knew Patrick would be looking for her and she knew he would check here at the hospital. At least Jason and the guards were here they would protect her. She knew this and was still scared of what would happen. She needed Jason now and he was right here for her even with their past, he still was right here for her.

Nurse Jennings came in to take her to x-ray; Monica had ordered that Robin not be left alone when out of her room for any length of time, Monica didn't want Patrick to come near Robin even, or especially with Jason and his guards there because Patrick may not survive the encounter, Monica knew that Jason wanted to kill Patrick and Monica did not want her son to go to jail over this even though as far as she was concerned Patrick deserved to be punished for what he did to Robin. She just didn't want Jason to pay the price for it. She knew her son wanted to protect Robin, he still cared for her after all these years. She had always hoped that Robin would be her daughter-in-law. She had always thought that Jason and Robin were meant to be together. She still believed that. Jason and Robin had always completed each other. She hoped that maybe they would find their way back to each other. She could always hope.

Let me know what you think in a review! If there is a particular story you want updated please let me know and I will update that story as fast as I can.


End file.
